Black as a Rose
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: Naruto is a foster child, sasuke is a broken child. the uchihas take in naruto and both boys are overwhelmed with feelings...possibily. NARUxSASU!
1. Chapter 1

Black as a Rose

Chapter 1:

They Meet

Naruto hated moving. There's always so much work to do. Though this is not the first time he'd be moving foster families. He knows it'd not his guardians fault, it's just that his term there is over and besides most of them didn't want him any longer anyway.

Naruto is a 'trouble maker', as many would say. He can't seem to keep his kleptomania under control, he kept going out with the wrong guys, he has punch his hand through many walls, and the list goes on.

Now he is going to live with a family called the Uchihas. All he hoped for was that the supposed son that they had, well, he better be hot.

Sasuke prepped himself for the arrival of his long term guest. He wore black baggy pants full of useless pockets, a black mesh shirt revealing a nice six pack, a black shoelace around his neck, and a good layer of eyeliner. If there was a blonde boy coming to stay, as he had been told, he better damn well be gay and sexy.

The door bell rang and his parents rushed to answer it. In the door way stood Naruto wearing his thanks-but-I-don't-give-a-shit expression. He was greeted by two over expecting, smiling faces. They introduced themselves and showed him to his room. It was across the hall from their son's room, or so he was told.

They knocked on their son's door, "Sasuke your foster brother's here." They announced. He hated being called a 'foster brother, didn't they know he had a name.

While they coaxed 'Sasuke' out of his room, Naruto began to personalize his. He set his suitcases on his huge bed. He had a dresser, bookcase, walk in closet, and a personal bathroom.

"So, how do you like it?" the, or should I say _his _parents asked.

"The nicest placed I've stayed." He complemented. He told that to all his hosts. He fell on his bed and relaxed a little.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I can't get Sasuke to come out of his room right now, maybe you'll see him later on." His mom explained.

"Is he coming out of a bad relationship?" Naruto casually as he began to unpack his clothes.

"Sort of." They answered.

"I was the same way." He explained. Sasuke had his ear to the door listening to the conversation.

"Have you dated many girls Naruto?" his dad asked.

"Nope, never." Naruto answered giving them all a little shock. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. The parents began to feel awkward and decided to let him 'get settled' on his own.

The door across the way began to open slowly. Sasuke crept out and walked into Naruto's room. He sat down on the bed, the squeaky springs announcing his presence.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked referring to the bad relationship.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sasuke watched as Naruto began to put random things on the empty bookshelf.

"You are into guys' right?" Naruto asked as he began to approach him. Sasuke nodded.

They looked each other over a few times, before either one declaring the other was extremely good looking. Naruto left a few thing unpacked and threw his suit cases into the closet.

"So, wanna give me a tour?" Naruto asked offering Sasuke a hand off the bed. When their hands touched both felt a warm sensation shoot through their bodies; they dropped their hands immediately.

Sasuke walked Naruto all through the house, from the kitchen to the parents bed room. He showed him every room on the bottom floor and made his way up to the second floor. He showed him all the extra rooms they had and led Naruto back to his room.

"So, any questions?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I see your room?" Naruto was curious. Sasuke began to blush. Without an answer Naruto entered.

Sasuke's room was dimly lit. The walls were a dark blue and covered in posters of bands and random sarcastic sayings. His bed had black sheets and the dresser top was filled with pictures of Sasuke and a lot of different guys; a few girls too. Naruto picked up a picture of Sasuke and some guy with half of his face covered with a dark blue mask. Sasuke looked so happy, he was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts, he seemed completely different. Naruto did a double take to make sure the kid in the picture was the same guy in all black standing neat him.

Naruto held up the picture for Sasuke to see, "What happen?" he questioned.

"I changed." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Yeah, but no one changes for no reason." Naruto pointed out.

"I was…" Sasuke paused trying to find the right word, "…discovered." He explained. "Everyone began to avoid me like I had small pox. So, in response, I gave them a reason to hate me." Sasuke said pulling on his black clothing.

"What about your parents?" Naruto wondered. They seemed stand-offish when he hinted to them that he was the same way as their son.

"Well, I mean they try to accept me, but I can tell they were let down and disappointed that their youngest son turned out to be a one in a million freak." Sasuke said absent mindedly picking at the skin on the underside of his wrist.

"How long have you been a masochist?" Naruto asked observing him.

"Huh?" he asked looking at his nearly bleeding wrist. "Oh, um…about a year. Right after Garaa broke up with me, I went into spiraling depression. My parents didn't know why and kept grilling me, so I snapped and screamed it in their faces. Not a good way to come out." He said staring at himself in the mirror on the dresser.

"Why don't you just cut?" Naruto suggested.

"Why are you encouraging me? Shouldn't you be telling me to go to a shrink or something? At least that's what Kakashi tells me." Sasuke was confused.

"Who's Kakashi?" Sasuke shrugged. "Anyway, if you are depressed enough to pick, why don't you just cut? I don't really care if you cut or pick, I just met you a few hours ago."

"Too much blood. I tried once and I wouldn't stop bleeding for like 10 minutes. I decided to keep it simple." Sasuke was starting to like Naruto. He'd never been able to tell anybody but Garaa his burdens. To Sasuke, Naruto had a charm about him he couldn't resist. He felt like he could tell him anything and not get cast away like a piece of garbage, like everyone he knew did. "So, Naruto, what's your history?"

"Well, I've always been an orphan. I've lived in so many faster homes I've lost count. I have had too many bad relationships. I have really bad kleptomania." He said as he began flipping a coin he found on the dresser. He looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You have a really nice body." Naruto stated blushing. Sasuke flushed.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor landing on top of him. Naruto had a scared/nervous/happy look on his face. Sasuke was about to kiss him, but hesitated. He began to lift himself off of Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and pulled their lips together.

Naruto got lost in the kiss; his grip on Sasuke's shirt fell loose. Sasuke pulled away a few moments later after hearing the door slam closed. Sasuke turned back to Naruto. Naruto seemed not to notice or care what happened other than him being under his, possibly, new boyfriend.

He licked his lips sexily, "Yummy." Sasuke didn't know how to react. He rolled himself off of Naruto and laid to the left of him. He put his arm around Naruto.

"The last day of summer is tomorrow. I don't want to go back." Sasuke stated.

"I'll be with you." Naruto tried to cheer him up.

"I guess it won't be all bad. I just don't want to face all the preps and jocks that will pick on me, because I know word has spread about my sexuality." Sasuke said glumly.

"I'll just punch them." Naruto wasn't going to let anyone hurt him or Sasuke.

"You don't want to be seen with me, much less stand up for me."

"Why?"

"I used to be the big shot at school. I was the soccer star, but then _Kiba _had to move here and he tore me down. Then things got worse, Garaa broke up with me so I lost interest in sports, then my parents found out and I'm sure they've told all their friends and theirs friends told their kids and now I probably am down on the lowest social standard. Now with the way I dress and act…well you get it." Sasuke explained.

"No, I don't. I don't care what others think of me, and neither should you." Sasuke felt so awkward. He'd never even thought about it that way. He guessed it was because he used to live in a world that revolved around social standards, he used to make fun of kids lower than him and now that he was on of them, he would have to change his way of thinking if he didn't want to be depressed for all eternity. "I'm gonna go find out why the door closed so suddenly." Naruto said as he began to get up off the floor.

"I wouldn't do that." Sasuke warned. He sat up and pulled Naruto down next to him. "It was obviously my parents."

"How do you know? You were to busy kissing me to know who it was." Naruto challenged him.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." They got up and went down stairs into the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch watching some television series.

"Um, did you guys close my door earlier?" Sasuke asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Garaa came in looking for you." His parents traded glances, "Then he stomped down the stairs and slammed the door after him. his face was darker and scarier looking than usual. What happened?"

"Shit. Well …um…" Sasuke looked toward the kitchen to where Naruto had scurried off to.

Naruto popped out of the kitchen, "Sasuke jumped me." He said simply and straight to the point.

Sasuke went into shock of embarrassment and blushed deeply. His parents just stared at Sasuke in disbelief that he could show that kind of emotion, much less for a boy.

"Sasuke where's the ramen?" Naruto asked unfazed by the whole thing, like he'd been through the drill a thousand times. "What?" he asked as Sasuke just stared at him amazed that he would even say something like that and to his parents. "You don't have any ramen?" Naruto looked like he would literally cry.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and gave up on the awkward silence. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. He led him over to a cupboard in the kitchen. He, with a sarcastic expression, flipped it open. Naruto gapped at all the boxes upon boxes of ramen stacked on top of each other.

"I love this place!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't decide which kind to have, there were just so many.

"Um…Naruto, I'm gonna go make a phone call. Could you stay out of my room for a while?" Sasuke asked rubbing his hand through his black silky hair.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto was not paying attention. Sasuke went up to his room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kunkuro, is Garaa there?" Sasuke said into the phone.

"Hey Garaa! The Dick wants to talk to you." Kunkuro shouted in the back round, Sasuke could hear Garaa say he wasn't there. "Well, you heard the doctor." Kunkuro said to Sasuke.

"Well can you tell him I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked feeling helpless and disappointed.

"Nope." Kunkuro said and hung up. He had always hated the idea of Garaa being gay. He hated even more the idea that Sasuke was his lover. Now that they were apart he planned to keep it that way.

Sasuke hung up the phone. He turned on his stereo and turned up the volume all the way.

_I'm a worthless piece of shit. I can't even have one relationship without messing something up. I wish I was dead. _He began to pick at his skin again.

Suddenly there was a bang on his window. He got up and opened the window.

"Hey fag! Why don't you go kill yourself!" two boys yelled up at him. "Yeah we won't have to hear that scream shit anymore." One boy said to the other.

"I was just going to do that. Now FUCK OFF!" the two boys stared at each other in shock that anyone would actually admit to their own attempt at their own death.

Naruto heard the screaming and barged into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face, and a handful of pills in his hand.

"Sasuke, your not going to take those are you?!" Naruto stood in the door way, afraid of tempting Sasuke even more to, well, you know.

"AND SO WHAT IF I DO?! IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S A POINT ANYMORE! I HATE MY LIFE! I A WORTHLESS PIECE OF" Sasuke was cut off.

"OKAY THEN DO IT! BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND WON'T TALK TO YOU AND EVERYONE AVIODS YOU, YOU THINK THAT'S A REASON TO DIE?! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF LOSING IT ALL!" Naruto slammed the door behind him. Sasuke didn't expect that.

_How does he know about Garaa? What happened to him? I'm such an idiot! _

Sasuke knew he had to go visit with Naruto. He dropped the pills and walked to Naruto's door. He hesitated before he knocked. Naruto yelled for him to 'come in'.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on his bed with a laptop in front of him.

"What're you doing?" he asked Naruto.

"Just giving you a walk in my shoes." Sasuke immediately understood and jumped on the bed and looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"How'd you get my my-space password?" Sasuke asked his voice shaking with what was going to happen to him.

"Please, it was Garaa. OOOOOOOOhhhhhh! He's cute." _Oh shit_. Sasuke thought.

Naruto began typing to the hottie.

"That's Kiba. He hates me. Please don't make it worse." Sasuke begged.

"It's a little too late for that." Naruto got up and left Sasuke in the room alone staring at the computer screen…shivering.

Kiba had replied and his message said, 'you'll get yours tomorrow faggot.'

Naruto put on an orange-red jacket and began to make his way to the front door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke's mom asked. Naruto opened the door and scowled at the adults on the couch.

"Who the hell fucking gives a shit?!" he screamed over his shoulder and slammed the door.

Naruto walked along the side walk, his hands stuffed inside his jacket pockets. He mumbled curses to the ground, his eyes had turned a piercing grey. His attention was caught by a fiery red haired boy charging at him with one fist in the air. He looked very angry. Naruto smirked.

He grabbed the boy's fist and pulled his face close to the own. The boy's eyes were wide. Naruto pulled their faces together. Naruto forced his tongue into the boy's mouth and amazingly the boy kissed back. Their tongues battling for dominance, Naruto's winning of course.

They pulled apart. "Garaa?" the boy's froze. _Sasuke!_ They both thought. "Naruto?" Sasuke stood behind Naruto. Naruto grabbed Garaa's fists and tossed him into Sasuke. He quickly whispered into Garaa's ear. "You're a better kisser than he is."

Naruto, once rid of Garaa, ran away from the area. He ran until he reached a clearing in the woods and fell to the soft grassy floor. After awhile he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up from the constant poke he felt on his head. He opened his eyes and saw a boy sitting in the tree in front of him.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been throwing acorns at you for an hour." Naruto looked around and saw that his body was surrounded by acorns and sticks. No wonder he had a massive headache. He sat up and rubbed his temples.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with a pissed off tone. The pounding of the acorns had ruined his perfect dream. He had been having a threesome with Sasuke and Garaa. "I was having such a good dream." He mumbled under his breath.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and why are in my spot?" the boy asked hold more acorns.

"I just moved here and I'm living with the Uchihas. Why did you throw acorns at me?" he still was confused.

"I'm Shikamaru. If I find you here again, it'll be rocks next time. Now go home." Naruto scowled for two reasons, 1. He didn't know his way out of here. 2. What gave Shikamaru the right to threaten him?

"What ever, just tell me how to get back to the Uchihas house." Naruto commanded.

"What a drag. Just go straight, then when you get to the road, take a left and it'll be your first right." Naruto nodded, and headed to the road then followed the directions Shikamaru gave him.

He casually walked into the house. He walked past the dining room in which the family was eating at. He was at the foot of the stairs when he was finally addressed.

"Well, Naruto it's nice to have you join us!" Naruto still had his back toward the family, but could tell that wasn't meant to be a good welcome home. He smirked.

"I thought so too." He replied cutely. He turned to face the family and noticed his 'dad' getting red in the face. "Oh, gee _dad_. I knew you liked me, but blushing is out of the question. I'd much prefer it from your son." He poked and prodded. Just daring him to do something more.

"Go to your room!" he shouted. Naruto just shrugged.

"Okay, I like it up there better anyway." And he triumphantly went up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. He got out his lap top and played music to the highest volume.

HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

"Geez, he's the last thing I want to worry about." Sasuke's dad sighed. His wife came over and rubbed his back lovingly.

"I'm sure he's just stressed about school and a new life here." Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Sasuke, I want you to go talk to him. See what's bothering him." His mother asked.

"Fine, I'll go talk to the loser." Sasuke just wanted this over and done with. He was already pissed at him enough as it is. He knew he couldn't give his parents anymore trouble; Naruto had the category in the bag.

Sasuke went up the stairs and scowled as he knocked on the boy's door.

"What?!" Naruto let some acid drip into his voice. Sasuke opened the door and found Naruto lying on his bed with the big squishy pillows completely covering his head.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke's general direction. "Ugh! You are such an ass!" Sasuke threw the pillow back with greater force. "You kiss me, tell my parents I jumped you, make sure Kiba kicks my ass tomorrow, kiss Garaa of all people, disappear for 3 hours, and then to top that off you go out of your way to make sure my dad hates you! Not your best first impression, Dobe!" Sasuke was standing at the edge of the bed. Naruto was still lying down, but Sasuke had his attention.

"I never said I wanted to be here! You think I like changing homes every 6 months! I wish someone would just adopt me already! You don't know what it's like not being wanted. That's what I meant by giving you a walk in my shoes. You think your life is bad now, just wait and you'll see how bad it can get." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, "Why would you do that? I don't want a hard life, I just want my life back." He rested his chin on his hand. He fell backwards on the bed and sighed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. He quickly opened his eyes to see Naruto in a lip lock with him. He shoved the blonde boy off of him and Naruto fell off the bed.

"Ouch." Naruto's head reappeared and he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm the one who should be mad! You kissed me! Again!" Sasuke caught his breath and covered his lips with his hand. "Why did you kiss me?"

Naruto chuckled, "I couldn't help it. You just look so irresistible when your emoing. And besides I like you, Teme." He gave Sasuke this cheesy smile.

"Well, don't. Have you forgotten that you kissed me, and then kissed Garaa!" Sasuke pointed out again.

"Yeah, what happened when I left?" he asked.

"Well, I punched Garaa, he punched me and missed. Eventually, we went our own way." Sasuke said briefly.

"I thought you might have gotten back together. Why'd you break up anyway?" Naruto curiosity kicked in.

"Garaa want more and I wasn't ready." He explained simply. "Dobe, I have a question."

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Will you kiss me again, but gently." Both boys blushed. Naruto got back on the bed and sat next to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and roughly turned it to him. He then softly pressed their lips together, a little while later, he pulled them apart.

"More?" Naruto whispered.

"More." Sasuke sighed. Sasuke pushed his lips back to Naruto's. Their tongues came together and into each other's mouths.

Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him, and snuck his hand down to Naruto's stomach. Naruto didn't expect this but let it continue. He felt Sasuke feeling every part of his nicely developed chest and torso.

Naruto stopped Sasuke's wandering hands and held them against the bed. He moved his lips along Sasuke's jaw line and moved down his neck. He began to move back up when he got to Sasuke's shirt collar. Naruto came up to Sasuke's ear and breathed out softly, he felt Sasuke's body shiver in response.

Sasuke got a hand free and moved Naruto's lips back to his. Naruto ran his tongue along the raven's lips pleading for entry.

The door began to open and Sasuke saw it out of the corner of his eye. He immediately shoved Naruto off of him and once again Naruto rolled off the bed.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" he said as he lift himself to his feet again. He noticed Sasuke staring down at the bed sheets, a blush set on his cheeks, but shame in his eyes.

Naruto looked at the door and there stood Sasuke's father with his mouth dropped. He didn't know what to say.

How could his own son do that? He sent Sasuke up here to talk to the new boy and he finds him twisting his tongue around the blondes.

"Sasuke, go to _your_ room." His father commands with a sharp, cold tone.

Sasuke gets up off the bed, making his away to his room, not once looking at Naruto, but smiling mischievously. Naruto's guardian just glared at him, not knowing what to say, he left he room slamming the door behind him.

Naruto chuckled when he heard his 'parents' fighting. He loved breaking up a family; it entertained him every time things got boring where ever he lived. So he purposefully wreaked havoc.


	4. To my readers! Whom I love!

To my readers of Black As A Rose:

Okay guys, I know I said I would update soon, but I cannot figure out how to start the next chapter. If any of ya'll want to give a few I ideas, I'll take them. If you give me an idea I will read you're longest story, no matter what it's about, review it, and when I get the 5th chapter up of Black As A Rose I will mention you and you're story at the top. I will give you full credit for the begining of this next chapter. Or I will read whatever story you want me to read, once again, NO MATTER THE SUBJECT OR THE LEGNTH I WILL READ IT!! Please guys I need some help with this story!!!

sasuke's-emo-lover


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, you owe your thanks to _leyu02_ for giving you guys the first two paragraphs. She wrote the most perfect opening. THANK YOU!!!!_ LEYU02_!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!

Black As A Rose

Chapter 5:

Naruto listened to his 'parents' fight. The sound of music being used to drown out their annoying voices. Naruto just smiled to himself, it's time for someone else to walk in his shoes. Across the hall Sasuke tried hard not to think of thoughts of his new brother in ways; he just hated this day. He found himself shoving his face under his pillow trying to push the thoughts  
out of his head. This was going to be one heck of a school year for him. A new school year and it's already starting out bad.

Sasuke fell asleep without changing. Which is a rare thing for the young Uchiha, seeing as how he can't stand the feeling of waking up in clothes that are not him, not who he really is. As he slept his eye liner started to run and his perfectly styled spiked hair became flattened and greasy.

"Open your eyes. Wake up, wake up Sasuke. Open your eyes..." a soft sweet melodic voice said. She kept repeating those same words over and over again getting louder with each repetition. Sasuke finally obeyed the pestering voice. Opening his eyes, he reached over and shut off the alarm his mother gave him.

"Man, that's annoying." he muttered to himself. When he was 10 his mother got him a special alarm clock that woke him up every morning at 12 am during the weekends and the summer. It even knows when its his birthday and he wakes to the sound of every one of his family members screaming to him a happy birthday. No matter how much Sasuke said that he hated the clock, he loved waking up to his mothers soothing voice.

Yawning, the raven eased himself off his bed. He scowled when he found himself fully clothed, unbathed, and totally unprepared for what the day held for him.

Sasuke walked out of his room, stumbling a little, and went into the bathroom. He completely ignored the sound of running water and began to undress himself. He had his shirt off and was beginning to unzip his pants.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the shower, while drying his hair and making no attempt to cover himself.

Sasuke's cheeks began to turn a pale pink, he couldn't take his eyes off of that certain spot.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked cooly. Sasuke just nodded, then he unconsciously licked his lips. "Sasuke?" Naruto tried to get the raven back to Earth.

"Huh?" he said still not breaking his gaze. Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and finally their eyes met. "Get dressed." That's all the raven said when he turned around abruptly and hurried out of the bathroom. Naruto just stood there with a towel over his head looking confused.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking into the other boy's room.

"Hm?" he responded absentmindedly

"Why did you walk into my bathroom, then leave so...?"

"I always used that bathroom, it's gets hotter water." Sasuke said while he pulled a black shirt over his body.

"Okay, why did you leave with just 'get dressed'? You looked like you were ready to rape me." Naruto was still confused. "I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Naruto, are we...are we...together?" Sasuke asked. He said it as though it was something secret.

Naruto got down on one knee, he looked as though he was going to propose.

"Sasuke, would you be my boyfriend?" He asked. Both boys were blushing, but only a little. Sasuke nodded, but only slightly.

Naruto stood up and pulled his new lover against his chest. Sasuke lay his head down on the boy's shoulder and nudged the crook of his neck.

They just stood there like that for a while. Neither of them dared to utter a word, afraid to ruin the moment.

"Sasuke!" A fist pounded on the door. "Sasuke! He better not be in there!" Their dad pounded again.

The boys sat down on opposite sides of the room. They got settled just as their dad burst though the door.

"Sasuke! I said he wasn't allowed in your room!" he shouted when he saw Naruto looking as innocent as he could.

"Dad, we were just talking. I'm going to take him on a little tour of the town. You know, get him familiar so he won't be such a noob when school starts." He looked at the two boys.

"I guess, but no funny business." he left the room with an inquiring look on his face.

"Whew!" Naruto said in a whisper. "You really going to take me out on the town?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do." Sasuke stood up in front of his mirror, grabbed his eyeliner and began to apply it to the rims of his eyes.

"I love a man in eye liner." Naruto said flirtatiously as he moved up behind Sasuke.

Sasuke pouted, "It's not eyeliner, it's guy-liner." he stated matter-of-fact-ly. Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever."

Sasuke turned to the blond when he finished putting on his 'guy-liner'. "Can I put some on you?" He asked sheepishly. Naruto gave him a hell no look. "It'll only be a little." he pouted.

"Ah, fine." Naruto caved. They sat on the floor and Sasuke gently applied a little eyeliner to the underpart of Naruto eyes. "Are you done now?" Naruto asked when Sasuke released his second eye.

"No, I have to put some powder under your eyes, unless you want it to run and look like a prostitute." Sasuke stated as he grabbed a compact. "This is just you skin color too." He said.

"You're so gay." Naruto teased.

"So, it's more fun anyway." Sasuke said as he finished and put away the compact.

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?" Naruto asked randomly.

Sasuke stared at him for a second then changed the subject.

"So, do you want to see the food area first or the shops?" He asked.

"Did Garaa"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke throws the eyeliner at him. He can't contain his rage. Naruto sat there looking up at Sasuke like he couldn't believe. Sasuke's eyes begin to water and drips roll down his cheeks. He makes no attempt to hide them.

"It wasn't Garaa?" Naruto asks. Sasuke shakes his head. "Who was it?" Naruto tries to hide the worry in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys. so heres the sixth chapter. hope you guys like it and don't forget to reveiw!

sasuke's-emo-lover

* * *

Black As A Rose

Chapter 6:

I'm not okay!

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to get the ravens attention again. He was in his own world. The memories of that night, of those nights. They took over his mind everytime he thought about it. Remembering the pain, how he had to wake up to the smell of hospital for weeks. How people never looked at him the same. He was no longer the untouchable cold-hearted Uchiha, but the touched, contaminated, vial Uchiha.

Naruto stood up and slowly put his arms around the boy. Still he didn't move or wake from his trance.

--------Flashback-------------

"Oni-san, where are we going?" the 10 year old boy said. 

"It's a surprise." the man leading him said with a devilish smile. 

"You know I hate surprises." the boy said. 

"And you'll hate this one also." he said with same essince of mischief in his voice. 

"Then why would you even try?" the boy asked as they entered a room with a beaten up couch, a dresser and a lamp in it. "This place is disgusting. I'm leaving." he said turning around. The man was blocking the door. Panic began to over come the boy. "What are you doing?" he asked shakily. 

"Getting what I want." the man answered. 

The man grabbed the boy and threw him against the wall. The boy cried. 

"Itachi! No! That hurts!" He said. The man continued, not caring about how the boy felt, just as long as he go his pleasure. 

The blood began to run, still he continued. He didn't stop unntil he was ready to, and that was when the door opened. 

"Itachi! What the fuck are you doing?!" the father took in the scene. His oldest on top of his youngest, the boy, now laying unconsience. On top of a ratty old couch, with the blood stains of previous and present matters. "Get off of him!" he screamed. 

The man did just that, no words were spoken anylonger, but the sound a sickening pop of his actions coming to an end. The man got his things on and went to leave the room, but the father stopped him. 

Before he knew it he was on the floor holding his nose. The father shook out his hand and warned the man before he left. 

"If I ever see your ugly face back in my town, I will see to it that you never see the any town ever agian!" the man nodded, got up and left. 

The father rushed over to the boy. Yes, he's still alive. Picks him up and carries him to the hospital. Three weeks later the boy can finally function, but his life forever his changed, no longer is he Uchiha Sasuke, no, now he is a mask. 

--------End Flashback----------------------- 

Sasuke uttered every detail of that night. Naruto never let go of the him. He hugged him and listened to every word he said, and every word was in a whisper.

"I'm Sasuke Fucked Uchiha." He said bitterly.

"Sasuke," was all Naruto knew to say. "do you want to finish my make up?" he tried to get the boys' mind off of it.

"Yeah. Sorry I threw that at you." He said in a quiet tone. He went and grabbed the eyeliner and the compact. Naruto didn't care anymore, so he let Sasuke change the clothes he was wearing and he even let him put eye shadow on him. He had to adimt he didn't look that bad.

While Sasuke reapplied his own eyeliner, Naruto looked around his room again. Then he went through Sasuke's CDs.

"Is there an electronics place here?"

"Yeah."

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked randomly again.

"Yep, where the hell are my shoes." Sasuke began to tear apart his room, then he saw that Naruto was grinning at him slyly. He looks down at Naruto's feet. "Naruto, why are you wearing my shoes?" Sasuke asks monotonely.

"I don't know they looked pretty." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke wondered how they looked pretty. They were a black pair of converse with holes in them, writing everywhere, most of it smuged. And it had dirt stains.

"How are they pretty?"

"Because they're yours." Naruto says. He walks up over to Sasuke, Sasuke starting to get nervous thinking he's going to get kissed again. Naruto instead just pulls him into a hug. He nuzzles his neck. He giggles into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, enjoying this, wraps his arms around the boy and strokes his hair.

Naruto begins to peck at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke can't supress a moan when Naruto bit a spot on his colloarbone. Then Naruto began to suck on that spot and kiss it and bite it.

"Ah! Naruto! That sp- don't that! Ah!" Sasuke moaned everytime Naruto did something new to that spot.

Naruto finally left Sasuke alone.

"Heh, you've got a hickey now." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto! I can't have a hickey!" Sasuke object while he ran to his mirror and began to applie any and all cover up he had to try and make it disappear. "Shit!"

"Sasuke, just say you burned yourself while striatening your hair."

"That might work, expect I don't have a striatener!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, I do. Okay, so you burned yourself useing my straitener."

Sasuke looks at him skepticly. But he tries it anyway.

The minute they get down stairs, "Sasuke! What is that?"

Very cooly Sasuke sighs like he's gone through this a million times. "I burned myself using Naruto's straitener. Bye." They leave but they can feel their dad's sucpision.

"Sasuke?" Naruto got the boys attention away from the cd's for a minute.

"Hn."

"Isn't there a place we can go to make out?" He whined.

"Tomorrow, while were ditching class." Sasuke says. "And I won't sleep much tonight so expect a visit." He warned.

"How come? You won't sleep, I mean." he asked completely unfazed by Sasuke's warning.

"I'm nervous, so I don't sleep much when I'm nervous. I used go to my mom's bed and she would help me sleep, but that doesn't work anymore. So maybe you will." Sasuke admitted.

"Okay."

"Hey, Fag, this your new boyfriend?" a boy Sasuke didn't know asked coming out of nowhere.

"No, he's my brother." Sasuke said returning his attetion to a cd cover. "Naruto, you ever heard of this band before?" He asked.

Naruto took the cd from his hands and shook his head, "No, but the band looks pretty sexy." Sasuke shrugged. The boy was still there, just looking shocked.

"I don't know, the lead seems to have nice hair, that's how a judge guys, by their hair."

"Do you like my hair Sasu-chan?" Naruto said playfully. Both had forgoten the boy was there and he just left with the lastest gossip.

Sasuke grabbed a lock of Naruto's hair. "Yeah. It's extremely soft and looks good down and straight. Unlike other parts of you." The last part Sasuke said in a whisper. Naruto just blushed. "Hn. Come on, I can't stand this anymore." he grabbed Naruto by the arm and took him into the bathroom.

Sasuke then pushed him into a big stall. He locked it and attacked Naruto with a kiss.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, his fingers getting lost in the tangles. Sasuke ran his hands along the skin of Naruto's stomach. He moved down and kissed along his neck. Naruto suppressing moans here and there.

"S-Sasuke..."  
"Hm?"

"We-we should go soon." Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled back, and smirked.

"Now you've got the hickies." Naruto just smiled. They grabbed hands and walked out. Unfortunatly, they had attracted a crowd of boys wanting to know who it was making all the erotic sounds and a chorus of gasping followed their return from the stall. "Oh shit!" Naruto muttered.

"Come on!" Sasuke said as he pushed his way through the crowd. He just hoped his dad didn't find out about this. He tried to ignore the hurtful words the people threw at him. They ignored Naruto upon not knowing who he was, and just kept ridiculing Sasuke. "Naruto, I-"

"Sasuke, can we just go home now?" the boys felt embarrassed, annoyed, angery, and unsocial. Neither wanted to stay out in the open for everyone to see.

They had dropped thier hands.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, he kept his gaze on his feet and counted his steps till they got to the gate to their house. "4,895 steps." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"From here to the bathroom in Best Buy is 4,895 steps."

"Oh." Sasuke didn't want to question why Naruto was counting his steps or why he never once took his hands out of his pockets.

"Hello boys, you're home earlier than expected." their mother said as they walked to the stairs. They both had the same humilated look on their faces. "Naruto, what are all those red marks?"

He shrugged, "What can I say, they can't keep their paws off me." Sasuke cheeks started to turn pink, but before his mom could notice he headed up the stairs, and slammed the door to his room.

"Did something happen?"

Once again Naruto just shrugged.

And followed Sasuke into his room.

"Sasuke?" He asked sempatheticly.

"Naruto, have ever gone through that before?" Sasuke asked. He was laying down on his bed with his hands covering his eyes and an expressionless face.

"No, not so intensly. I have been subject to homophobs, but that was a whole new level for me." Naruto recalled all the names he heard being call to them. _Faggets, Fags, Gaywads, Freaks, Freakshows, Butt-Pirates, Ass-Fuckers! etc. _

"I've had to deal with that for months now. I don't go out of the house unless I have to. I'm not going to be in any clubs or organizations. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Please be happy." Naruto requested.

"I want to be. I try to be. But I can't in this town with it's hate and critizum. Please, Naruto, make me happy. I want to be my old self again." Sasuke said lamenting his past.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and sat down at his feet. He began to take off his shoes, then his socks. He admired Sasukes feet for a minute and then began to play with his toes. Naruto ran his finger lightly along the bottom of his feet, he got a light giggle from Sasuke until he pulled his feet away.

"I want to make you laugh like that. All the time." Naruto then kiss the top of Sasuke's foot. Sasuke had to restrain himself from pulling back, but couldn't suppress his laughter.

A door slammed down stairs. "Your dad's home. I'll see you tonight." Naruto said as he got up and inconspicuously went to his own room.

A knock sounded on Sasuke's door 10 minutes later. Then his dad walked in.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke lied.

"That's not what I heard." Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Dad, he makes me happy." his dad sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." he replied.

"He's different from Garaa. He-he understands me and wants to make me happy again. And..." Sasuke drifted.

"Fine, but you better keep up your grades, or he's history. Even if he's not the problem." his dad sighed again and left the room.

Then he heard the all to familiar tap on his window. he got up and opened it.

"Hey,"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"To fuck you again."


	7. Chapter 7

"Get off my property

"Get off my property." A Sasuke said.

"Can't you forgive me Sasuke?" The man below the window said.

"No, leave." Sasuke ordered again.

"Sasuke..." The man said as Sasuke left the view of the window. He came back with a hand gun with a silencer and a laser pointer.  
"I said leave." Sasuke says as he points at the man's feet.

"Oh come now, you're not going to shoot me." He said.

"No, but I will." Naruto appears where Sasuke was standing now holding the gun and aiming it at the man's torso.

"Who are you?"

"Me..." Naruto says cocking the gun, "I'm his brother. Now I believe Sasuke said for you to leave." still aiming at the man.

"Brother? But I'm his brother."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"He said leave!" Naruto says in a sharper tone.

Itachi ignored Naruto's warning and keeps asking how Naruto is Sasuke's brother and Naruto keeps yelling at him to leave.

Sirens are being heard in the distance. They both new Sasuke had called the cops.

"Shit!" Itachi screamed and began to run.

Naruto pulled the trigger.

Itachi fell and screamed out in pain. Sasuke ran to look out the window to see what happened. Naruto thankfully was smart enough to shoot him in the leg. He wasn't going anywhere.

Cops took Itachi into custody. He broke his parole by going there...and getting caught.

The boys were brought down stairs into the living room for questioning. They answered all the questions with complete honesty...except for one.

"Has he ever been here before?" the officer questioned.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "No." he answered a little to quickly, but Naruto wasn't going to say anything.

"Okay, thank you boys. Good night." The officer left and Naruto and Sasuke retreated to their rooms.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and then his cell phone begins to play the song he put on for Naruto. He answered.

"What?"

"Well that was a lovely greeting."

"I'm right across the hall."

"So, I'm not allowed in your room."

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie to the police man?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"..."

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah,"

"I guess I still have a bit of brotherly love for him... It's wrong I know."

"We'll talk more tonight, your parents are coming."

And Naruto hung up the phone.

"Naruto! Please come in here!" Naruto heard his mom call.

He got up with a sigh and went into Sasuke's room. There Sasuke was lying on his bed and his parents were sitting on the edges of it.

"Yeah?" He said leaning against the door frame.

"As you know school starts tomorrow, and we forgot to tell you that we enrolled the two of you in different schools."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke burst out of his bubble of quietness.

"We thought it would be good to not have the two of you clinging to each other and not meeting new people."

"But that's not fair!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Naruto you will go to Sasuke's old school, it called Riverside High. And Sasuke you will go to Streamside High." they continued like nothing.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I had nothing to say. I just kept standing in the door way with my hands in my pockets, trying not to pick up one on Sasuke's pictures off his dresser. I already stole one thing today, I really shouldn't take something else.

Without a word, our parents walk out of the room and Sasuke is staring at them in shock. He's probably wondering how they could do this to him.

I leave without a word. Today has been too much for me. I'm not going to pretend I'm happy. Why should I? Standing in front of my door, I stop turn around and go back into his room. Sasuke is still sitting on his bed, but he has his head buried in his arms and I can hear him breathing heavily. I want to comfort him, but I'm not going to. He needs to be alone.

Eyeing him wearily, I quickly grab one of the pictures and get out of there. I slam my door and fall on my bed. Sasuke looks so cute in this picture. He has one a black tank top and white shorts. He's smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen. He has his arm around the neck of a boy that looks almost like his twin.

I unconsciously smile, I pull it out of the frame to see if there's any writing on the back.

_Sasuke and Sai May 23, 1999 _

Sai, I'm going to find this person. He's going to help me make Sasuke smile again. For now, I really don't feel like doing anything but sleeping. It's only 8:45 pm. but I feel as though I can't do anything. I hate this feeling, and my only cure for it is sleeping.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I can't stop the tears from coming. I'm glad Naruto didn't see me like this. I just sit here like a lump with my hands buried in my hands trying not to make too much sound.

I can't believe they would do this to me. Take me away from the one thing that's not against me and to Naruto too. Dad knows very well that everyone in town knows who Naruto is, they especially will if he's going to my old school. It's like they don't want me to ever be my soccer loving, smiling, happy kid self ever again.

I finally contain myself and its 9:30 pm. My eyes and cheeks are smeared with eyeliner. I'm tired and pissed off and depressed.

I'm in autopilot now, I don't really notice what I'm doing until the blade is already sliced my skin and the blood has dripped on the floor. I know I said I didn't do it this way, but right now, I don't think picking is going to do anything.

Don't they understand? Naruto is going to get picked on, just as bad as I was, or worse. And the school I'm going to. That's on the bad side of town; they defiantly know who I am and my story. Shit there is no possible way anything could be any worse. I HATE MY LIFE!

_**Normal POV:**_

Sasuke and Naruto are slumping down the stairs trying to look like they didn't just spend the night in each others arms. Naruto couldn't help but notice the fresh cuts on Sasuke's arm, but he didn't say anything.

Naruto is wearing a white shirt with a big black skull on it, black baggy pants, and a knee length trench coat, and a pair of Sasuke's converse.

Sasuke has on his usual amount of eyeliner, his fish net under shirt and a Brokencyde band T-shirt. His pants that of the Tripp brand and thus are big, baggy, and full of chains; his fish net top was a long sleeve and mostly hid the new cuts.

"Sasuke, do you have to look so dreary?" his father asks.  
Sasuke just answers him with a hard glare.

"Oh, Naruto, I know you'll just love Riverside! Sasuke had so many-" 'Mom' trailed off once she realized which road she was headed. "Yes, well you two better be off. I'll drive you." She offers.

"I'll walk." They say in unison.

"Naruto do you know the way?" Mr. Uchiha questions.

"No, I just decided to go and wander around for 8 hours hoping that some way the people I'm living with for at least the next 24 weeks will grow some common sense cells in their brains that I'm hoping they have." Naruto retorts. He waits for Sasuke to get out of the door and then slams it behind them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asks before they turn to go the opposite directions of each other.

"No, are you?" Naruto says honestly.

"No. Meet me at the market for lunch. And they don't let you leave campus during school there, but that shouldn't a problem for you." Sasuke says not looking at Naruto and he began his journey to Streamside, where there are more pot heads than gays in a catholic school.

Naruto's hoping Sasuke can get through the day without wanting to kill himself again and Sasuke well, he gave up on hope a long time ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Black As A Rose

Chapter 8:

I can't wait to see you.

Naruto's POV:

Everthing here makes me feel like dirt. The walls here are tiled, black and white like a checkered board. The floor is all carpet except in the cafeteria. The desk is seperate from the chair and there's a space to put your bag and books in the desk so their not on the floor.

This place sickens me. No one has spoken to me, thank God. Just everyone is glaring at me or whispering or doing something to make me want to run. Run and never come back, but I can't do that, I'm meeting Sasuke for lunch.

I'm in English class and we've been told to, if we haven't already, read the book we were assigned.

A note appears on my desk.

**Fag.**

That's all it says. I might as well write back.

_That's very intelligent, but I thought this was Pre-AP English. Aren't you, I don't know, supposed to be smart?_

I don't know who gave it to me, so I'll just set it on the corner I found it on. A hand reaches over and picks up the note. The hand belongs to Kiba. Sasuke gave me a review of who everyone is and a picture to go with the name when he came into my room last night.

**What's that supposed to mean you ass fucker? **

Kiba replys.

_I thought I made it quite clear. Here, I'll spell it out for you. You annoy me and you're an idiot._

I place it back on my desk corner.

Kiba scoffs and starts writing back.

**Just wait, you fagtard!**

_Bite me bitch! You assholes think you can do anything! Just another reason you pricks need a reality check. _

Kiba growls under his breath and crumples the note. I smirk.

Sasuke's POV:

I'm scared. The wallpaper is faded and peeling off the wall, the cement flooring is cracked and crumbling. Everyone here is making out with each other, they all have peircings, and dress just like me. Everyone has blood shoot and tired eyes. No one is talking to each other, no one is smiling, no one notices me.

The desks are connected to the chairs, making it impossible to lean back without moving your entire body to do it. During class no one paid attention, everyone was passing notes or texting or just plain out talking. The teachers barely paid attention to anyone, they looked high themselves.

I slump into a desk at the back of the room, this is supposed to be Geography, but if you didn't know better you would think no one used this room, there are no posters or maps or anything on the walls. The only things that would make the thought even cross your mind is that there was a cluttered desk at the front of the room and the floor was littered with candy wraps and bits of dirt and crumbs.

My desk has pen marks, and holes half way through, and words that I can't make out. The only thing I can read on this one is the words 'HELL HOLE'

"Oh, class," the teacher stops to yawn, "we have a face I've never seen before. Anyone know who he is."

"How do you know I'm the only one new? It is the start of a new school year after all." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I've seen these faces in summer school and most of them have had to retake the coarse because they can't pass or don't have the will to." the teacher clarifies.

"No surprise." I mumble.

"Why are you here anyway?" a boy beside me askes, I swear he was sleeping a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Uchicha Sasuke." a few people around me gasp.

"So?"

"So, why is a rich boy like you in a place like this?" A girl beside me asks. She has spikey blonde hair...wait, I know her.

"Temari?" I ask.

"Yeah, what?" she glares at me.

"Why aren't you at Riverside?" I question ignoring her original question.

"Family issues." She says shortly and returns her attention back to painting her nails. They get to do anything in this school.

"Same reason I'm here." I answer the class more than her.

"Okay, okay guys back to geography." the teacher says and everyone groans or puts their heads down or does something, anything but learn. Me, I'm counting down the minutes until I meet Naruto for lunch.

Naruto's POV:

English is over and I go to my locker. Only to have it nearly shut on my fingers, by none other than, Kiba.

"Thanks." I say and walk to my next class. My arm is grabbed by a boy, I'm guessing one of Kiba's goons. He has sun glasses on and a very high collared white shirt, and black hair. "What?!" I yell.

The boy holding me just smirks. Now both of my arms are being held behind my back making me feel powerless.

"Time to put you in your place." Kiba says approaching me. He's rubbing his fist in his hand and he grins a toothy grin that makes me shiver. Before I know it his fist is on my cheeks and my face is burning. The his fist goes into my gut and back to my face. He hits me over and over, like I'm his fucking bitch.

Finally when he stops and his goon releases me, just letting me fall to the floor, I can barely see through my tearing eyes.

"Pussy." I say.

"What?!" Kiba yells back and a crowd starts forming again.

"Pussy." I repeat myself.

"Did you not have enough, tough guy?" Kiba says crouching down beside me.

"Why not fight me like a man? Why have me held back? Seems like you're scared to me." I say after I catch my breath again. Now both of us standing, or him standing me slumping, he starts to get very angry.

"Alright big shot, you want to fight, meet me outside the market during lunch. We'll finish our business there." He pushes me. I stumble into the wall.

"Alright, make sure your gaurd dogs are on leash while you're at it." He nods walking away, well more like pushing people out of his way.

The crowd gives me pittiful looks but doesn't offer me any help. I go back and pick up my books where I dropped them. Surprisingly they're already stacked in a nice neat pile for me with a note on top. Doesn't anyone in this school know how to speak without yelling?

You're an idiot.

Garaa

Well that was wierd. This school is wierd. It seems like I'm now the new acid kid. Anyone who assosicates with me will be shunned.

Normal POV:

Sasuke sits at a table waiting for Naruto. He was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago.

"Get him Kiba! Punch his lights out!" Sasuke hears all the yells and go to investigate. He pushes to the front of the crowd and see's Kiba and Naruto in a fighting circle.

Kiba is kicking Naruto in the stomach, and Naruto is laying helpless on the ground cringing in pain. He has a bloody nose and a his face is already bruising.

Kiba has has a smile on his face and he is just loving the feeling of winning.

Sasuke steps in front of Naruto. Naruto looks up in question as to why the pain stopped.

"What do you think you're doing duck-ass?" Kiba asks excited that this may get interesting.

"Oh ha ha, lay off don't you see you've already won?" Sasuke says with his expressionless face.

"And if I don't?" Kiba's just testing how far Sasuke will go.

"I'll make you." The crowd ripples with excitement.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Sasuke turns back around and picks Naruto to put him out of the way on a chair. He returns to the circle and takes off his shirts. Many people gasp when they see Sasuke body. Even Kiba gets a look of shock. No one expected the skinny emo kid to be ripped. Sasuke smirks and gets in a fighting stance.

Kiba throws a punch at him. Sasuke dodges and punches his back multiple times. Kiba keeps going for him, but failing to correct his mistakes. Sasuke has him in a submission on the ground.

"See, what I don't get is why just because you have muscles you think you can fight. First of all, damn, what the fuck do you think you're trying to do? Did you not see the first 4 times that constantly throwing punches will not work?" The crowd roars with laughter. Kiba just growls from underneath him.

"You're still a fag." Kiba chokes out unable to think of anything more insulting.

"You should really stop calling people that." Sasuke suggest.

"What? Fag?" Kiba spits at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I don't get why you keep calling me a ciggerrette." Sasuke says innocently. Everyone laughs again.

"Fine then I can call you anything else I want."

"If I were you I wouldn't say those sorts of things in this kind of a situation." Sasuke tightens his grip making Kiba cringe even more.

"And...what kind of a situation am I in?" Sasuke smirks as some yells out: "A situation where you just got your ass handed to you." The crowd laughs again.

"Just get off of me, as much as you would like to think, I don't enjoy being under you." Kiba says just load enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I would never want a prick like you, ew." Sasuke emphasizes his gay-ness by flipping his hand.

Sasuke stands up and starts to walk away. Kiba picks himself up and charges at Sasuke while his back is turned.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells from somewhere in the crowd. He was too late, Kiba had already kicked Sasuke in the head. Sasuke fell to the ground groaning.

"Ch-cheap shot you prick." Sasuke doesn't give up, he stands up stumbling a bit. He soon goes back to his stance.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A cop comes over and stands between the boys. The crowd scaters. None of them wanted get caught playing hookie. "You 2 are coming with me." Kiba smirks knowing he'll be able to get off. Sasuke glares over and Naruto who glares back.

"Officer, he was in the fight too." Sasuke points over at Naruto. Naruto's jaw drops. He couldn't believe Sasuke would include him.

"Come on! All three of you!"

Naruto's POV:

The cop took us down to the station and called our parents. Sasuke didn't say a thing to me the whole drive home. Sasuke's dad was furious and his mom was downing what seemed like all the liquor in the house when she found out what happened. I look like complete shit. I have bruises all over my body and one on my cheek; black eye and a split lip.

I've been sentenced to a night in my room. It's hardly a punishment. Though they did take my computer away. Stupid foster parents, they should just stop existing.

I'm just waiting for it to strike 12. I'm going to go see Sasuke then.

Just 2 hours and a 12 minutes to go. Thank God I charged my iPod.

Sasuke's POV: 

How could Naruto do that? I told him to stay away from Kiba. I warned him. I-I told him. I-I just can't believe him! It's like he wants my dad to hate him. Like he wants to be kicked out of my family. WHY THE FUCK CAN'T ANYTHING JUST STAY FUCKING PERFECT?!

Now I'm never going to get to sleep!


	9. Chapter 9

Black As A Rose

Chapter: 9

Random isn't always okay

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I'm just laying on my bed trying not to think. It's not working. I just can't believe he would get in a fight with Kiba of all people. I just don't know what to do. I've been lying here for about 2 hours just staring at the ceiling. I can't seem to get the picture of Naruto getting the shit beaten out of him. His bloody nose and his blackened eye, the helpless expression on his face when he got kicked for the umpteenth time...the way his eyes lite up when he saw me pick him up. I can't take it anymore, I have to go see him.

I hesitate before I knock on his door, I pull my hand back and his door flys open.

"Ah!" Naruto gets a surprised expression that mirrors mine.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask before he has time to glare at me.

"Yeah," He moves from the doorway and I follow him on to his bed.

"How are you?" I ask him. He looks exahsted.

"I'll be okay. You okay?" He grabs my hand and start to toy with my fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache...Why did you fight him?" The question just falls out of my mouth.

"He attacked me during school, then i was so pissed that I got the shit beaten out of me in front of everyone, my pride took over and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. Thanks." He just fully grabs my hand and stares into my eyes.

"I don't know why I told the officer you were apart of it. Sorry, I was angry." I interwined my fingers with his.

"I know, it's okay. You had a right to be mad." Naruto paused, "So, how was your first day?" I sighs and he smiles up at me.

"Scary, everyone at that school hates me because I'm the rich boy. The walls are peels and crack and the floors are cracking. I don't wanted to go back there tomorrow." I look up and Naruto pushes some of my hair out of my face.

"It's okay, this time I promise to stay away from Kiba and I'll have lunch with you." He leans in and lightly kisses my cheek. "...I-I love you." He smiles and blushes.

I tighten my grip on his hand. "I love you too. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I kiss him on the forehead and stand up to go back to my room.

"No, please sleep in here tonight." Naruto clung his hand on to my forearm and is pouting down to the bed. "I'm tired, but...I-I'm scared." He looks up at me and those bright sparkling blue eyes are now filling up with tears and becoming glossy.  
"Naruto what's wrong? Are you in pain?" I quickly jump back on the bed. Now he is cradling his head in his hands and he's quietly sobbing into his palms. What's wrong with him?! "Naruto! Why are you crying?" I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rub his back. He lays his head on my shoulder, I can feel my sleeve becoming soaked in his tears.

Once I hear his breaths even out a bit I pull away from him and force his head up to look at me.

"Why are crying?" He sniffles and pulls his head out of my hands.

"I'm sorry. I-It's just that it's their aniversary." He cuts off and silent tears start to fall.

"Who's aniversary?"

"My- my parents died on this night 10 years ago. I'm so afraid." He flings his arms around me and clings to me like I'm his last chance.

"Naruto, what's scaring you?" I confused. What happened to him? He's calm now, but his voice is full of regret and deep depression.

"Watched my parents die when I was six. I was hiding in a broom closet." I feel him tighten his arms around me, so I pull him into my lap. "They were murdered."

"But, I don't understand why you're scared." I rub his cheeks dry.

"They never caught him." He buried his head, or tried to at least, farther into my neck.I don't know what to say to that. I just continue to tell him he'll be okay and he clings to me until he falls asleep.

sorry, guys im not really in a writing mood. but i got this much done and i hope it satisfies you guys for a bit. sorry, ill have the rest up soon and yes i'm still alive. i just have been really busy. sorry, i know it's short, hope you like it.

~sasuke's-emo-lover


End file.
